Garrett
Garrett was an adventurer and a nomadic vampire before joining the Denali Coven as Kate's mate at the end of Breaking Dawn after their confrontation with the Volturi. Biography Early life﻿ Garrett was born in the mid-1700s during the American Revolutionary War, in New England. He was transformed around 1780, during a battle. Garrett was a hotheaded patriot who willingly fought for the colonies' right to self-govern. He was a true believer in the American dream. Because local vampires took advantage of the war's massive death toll to feast frequently, Garrett was transformed by accident in the aftermath of the battle. Garrett was with an isolated group of ten soldiers when a vampire attacked them, knocking him unconscious at the beginning of the attack. The vampire, after draining the other nine soldiers, was sated enough and he didn't drink much of Garrett's blood. Thinking that Garrett was dead, the vampire ran after giving a blow to Garret's head. Three days later, he was a fully-fledged vampire. He never thought of creating another vampire beside himself. Garrett is always curious and willing to investigate a mystery, and after his transformation he strove to understand what had happened to him. ''Breaking Dawn'' Garrett was called to witness for the Cullen family when confronted by the Volturi. It is implied that he was created around the time of the American Revolutionary War, alluding to his fighting as an American Patriot. Though without special talent, Garrett enjoyed challenges. He was intrigued by the Cullens and the Denali coven's lifestyle of drinking animal blood instead of human blood. While in the company of the witnesses, he challenged Kate to test her power on him. She was successful in making him fall on his knees in pain. He later told Aro that he believed abstaining from human blood can be aid powerfully in vampire bonding. At the same time, he also learned about this lifestyle through Kate, of the Denali coven. The two bonded quickly, and it was Garrett who bore Kate's ability when he successfully stopped her from attacking the Volturi (which would likely have resulted in her death). Eventually, when the Volturi left, he joined the Denalis and became her mate. Physical appearance Garrett was described as being tall with a lanky build. He wears his long, sandy-coloured hair tied back with a thong. His eyes have deep ruby colors, but after joining the Denali coven, they are expected to change to an amber color, and finally to gold. When he is thirsty, his eyes turn the darkest shade of black. His skin sparkles like diamonds upon exposure to sunlight. Personality and traits Garrett is in general easily interacting with others. Garrett is apparently very adventurous and likely very curious, as evidenced by his acceptance to Kate's challenge to experience her ability and later to assume vegetarianism. Also, he strongly believes in free will and compares the Cullens' fighting the Volturi to America and England during the Revolutionary War. His curiosity with the unknown was developed from his quest to understand his new vampire side. Powers and abilities Garrett is described by Bella as a surprisingly good teacher in combat skills, with experience from his life as a soldier. When Tanya and Kate ran toward the Volturi after their sister was killed, Garrett was the one who pressed Kate to the ground, and endured her electrical shocks before Bella backed him up. Relationships ]] Kate Kate is a vampire of the Denali Coven, who has the gift to shock others with an electrical touch. When Garrett first meets her family, he becomes interested with their lifestyle. Eventually, he feels curious about Kate's gift and allows her to shock him to test his endurance. The shock sends him on his knees, but he finds it as "something". At the end of ''Breaking Dawn, he becomes Kate's mate and moves to Denali with her coven. Film portrayal ]] Garrett will be portrayed by Lee Pace in the upcoming second half of ''Breaking Dawn''. Appearances * Breaking Dawn **''Breaking Dawn - Part II'' See also *Denali Coven *Kate *Kate and Garrett Category:Males Category:Nomads Category:Denali Coven